Dulce hotel
by RichardGeros
Summary: Cap. 1 No cambies un buen amante por un mediocre marido. Cap. 2 Aprovecha la ocasión.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aviso: Los personajes y sus derechos pertenecen a la autora, J.K. Rowling, etc, etc.**_

**DULCE HOTEL.**

Basado en hechos reales.

Dia 1. 14:00 horas.

- Ding, dong. Congresista Srta. Weasley, preséntese por favor en la oficina del congreso.

Una veinteañera se presentó en el mostrador...

- ¿Me han llamado? Soy Ginevra Potter, quiero decir Weasley.

- Srta tenemos un problema. Lamento tener que comunicarle que en el hotel no hay disponibles habitaciones para esta noche y seguramente tampoco para las siguientes. Tenemos que rogarle que acepte compartir una habitación doble con otro congresista.

- No puede ser. Esto es un desastre. No han previsto a los asistentes que venimos solos. No. No tengo ningún inconveniente en alojarme en otro hotel de la misma categoria de la zona. Quiero hablar con el presidente del congreso.

- Srta. Weasley. Soy Rupert Green, presidente de este congreso. Estamos en contacto continuo con la dirección del hotel. Estamos en un establecimiento muy aislado. No hay hoteles cercanos. Si tuvieramos esa posibilidad no se lo habríamos pedido. Por favor... La dirección del hotel se ha visto sorprendida por reservas individuales de un concurso deportivo a las que no puede pedir que compartan habitación porque compiten entre sí. En nuestro congreso de estudios avanzados sobre la cria de snargles rayados en cautividad la mayoría de asistentes nos conocemos.

- Bien, supongamos que accedo a compartir una habitación doble. No tengo ninguna duda que van a rebajarme la cuota de inscripción a la mitad. ¿Con quien me correspondería compartir mi habitación? Supongo que sería otra mujer. ¿no?

El presidente tragó saliva...

- Srta. Weasley. Casi todos los demás congresistas han venido con sus parejas y se han tomado este congreso como unas vacaciones. El único que ha venido solo es el Sr. Potter. No creo que podamos convencer a ningun otro.

- Sólo me faltaba encontrarme a ese estúpido arrogante. No debieron permitir que se inscribiera. Se ha aprovechado de sus contactos. Viene de vacaciones en lugar de cumplir con su deber. Voy a tener que protestar a mi hermano el Ministro por un montón de cosas, sobre todo por su falta de delicadeza. Pretenden que meta en mi habitación a ese donjuan que las lleva a pares en su cama. ¿Va usted a decírselo personalmente a mi madre?

- Srta lo sentimos mucho, pero es que... Gracias por acudir tan pronto a nuestra llamada, Sr. Potter.

- Sr. Green, lamento toda esta conversación. Casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero esta vez tiene toda la razón. Deberían encontrar un alojamiento digno para ella. Por mi parte, puedo aceptar cualquier sitio. Pero aunque te apoye no te voy a dejar que me insultes de esa manera, Weasley. La discusión que tuve con tu hermano hace algunas semanas no te da ningun derecho a hablarme así. No te lo voy a consentir.

- No puedes prohibirme nada, Potter. Y menos que diga la verdad. No cumples con tus obligaciones, eres un aprovechado y un donjuan. Un auror que no ha detenido a nadie este último año. Sobras en este congreso. Has dicho muchas veces que los snargles no existen y que son una figuración de Luna. Vienes solo a fastidiarme con tus patéticos lamentos y tu orgullo herido de macho alfa abandonado. Te inscribiste cuando viste mi nombre en una ponencia. Pero te juro que lo lamentarás. Seguro que estarás orgulloso de tus últimas hazañas sexuales.

La pelirroja arrojó furiosa sobre la mesa una revista en la que se veía al auror en actitud cariñosa con una chica rubia.

- Ésta es la del lunes en la hora de cenar. Estuvo con otras dos mujeres mas esa misma noche. ¿Cómo puedo estar en una habitación con ese obseso? Si detuviera a tantos mortífagos como mujeres mete en su cama Azkaban no daría abasto.

- La entiendo Srta Weasley, pero lamentablemente no tenemos otra solución.

- Esto no se va a quedar así. Debo asistir a este congreso porque he participado en la ponencia de mi amiga Luna Lovegood. Pero no pienso asistir a uno más de los congresos de su organización. Recibirán quejas de todos mis amigos. No se extrañen después.

- Inscribame a mí en todos en los que no la encuentre. Soy más positivo que tú, Weasley. Acepto sacrificarme para que mis compañeros puedan tener un congreso en paz. Aunque dudo que lo sea porque ya te encargarás de alborotar como siempre. Además lo que haga con esas mujeres no debería preocuparte.

- Encima se da aires de pobre víctima. Demasiado bien te conozco. Como veo que se han puesto de acuerdo para que no haya alternativa, no me queda otra que aceptar compartir mi habitación con éste, pero con mis reglas.

Primera. Sólo yo tendré la llave. Mi invitado tendrá que pedirme permiso para entrar.

Segunda. Si pido ayuda, el personal del hotel acudirá inmediatamente y sacará a mi invitado de la habitación esté como esté y sin preguntarme nada.

Tercera. La organización del congreso redactará una carta pidiendome disculpas por su imprevisión.

Cuarta. Olvidarse de tomar las pociones contra el ronquido o el sonambulismo equivale a la segunda regla.

Quinta. Están prohibidas cualquier tipo de bebidas alcohólicas en mi habitación.

Sexta. El hotel le facilitará jabón y un pijama adecuado a mi invitado.

- Sr. Potter. ¿Acepta esas reglas?

- Esta arpía intenta perjudicarme sembrando mentiras. Nunca creí que te rebajaras tanto, Potter... Acepto este chantaje por la tranquilidad de mis compañeros y de sus esposas.

- Precisamente tenías que mencionar a las esposas de tus compañeros ¿a cúantos pensabas ponerles un buen par de cuernos durante este congreso, sátiro miserable?.

- Weasley, deja de obsesionarte con tus estúpidos celos. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

- ¿Celosa? Nadie puede estar celosa de tí. Como lo intentas con todas, es imposible estar celosa de todas las demás.mujeres del mundo.

- Srta Weasley y Sr. Potter, entiendo que aceptan compartir una habitación doble con camas individuales, de acuerdo con las reglas que ha expuesto la Srta.. La organización se lo agradece. Aquí tienen su documentación. Las ponencias se impartirán en el salón "Sweet Dreams", en el primer piso. La primera conferencia empezará a las 16,00 horas. Gracias de nuevo.

- Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Dia 1. 19:00 horas

- Ha terminado la ponencia sobre el modelo teórico de selección cruzada de snargles. Alguna pregunta. Si, Srta Weasley.

- El Sr. Potter es el representante del Ministerio que ocupa el mayor rango en el congreso. Me gustaría preguntarle su opinión sobre la necesidad de una regulación de las autorizaciones de las granjas de snargles.

- Esto, Ginevra, quiero decir Sra Potter, digo Srta. Weasley, la verdad es que me sorprende su pregunta. Nunca he trabajado en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero mi experiencia me lleva a pensar que los estudios previos están retrasandose demasiado. Esta es la cuarta reunión de expertos sin que el Ministerio haya podido decidir. Por lo tanto dudo que a corto plazo se dicte ninguna norma.

- Me ha ofendido, Potter. Soy la responsable de esos estudios. ¿Está acusándome de negligencia? Esperaba su colaboración, no una crítica tan destructiva.

La pelirroja salió sollozando del salón.

El Sr. Potter ocultó su cabeza entre las manos entre los abucheos del resto de asistentes.

Dia 1. 22:30 horas.

- ¿Estás aquí, Potter¿Cúanto hace que estás esperando?

- Apenas, te conozco bastante bien y sé que a esta hora has terminado las pilas.

- Entro, me cambio y luego tú. Pasas al baño, te cambias y te metes en tu cama y te portas bien por una vez.

Dia 1. 23:15 horas.

Toc, toc.

- Weasley, déjame entrar. Llevas cuarenta y cinco minutos cambiándote.

- La puerta está abierta. No la cerré. Había olvidado que eras mi invitado.

Entró echando chispas mientras la pelirroja estaba en su cama leyendo un libro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tu pregunta después de la conferencia ha sido un golpe bajo, Weasley

- Si, pero te has defendido bien, Potter.

Harry se desvistió y se puso el pijama del hotel. Totalmente ridículo. Solía dormir con boxers y una camiseta. Desde dentro del baño le dijo a la chica.

- No me gusta que tengas tu sola la llave y tenga que pedirte permiso para entrar.

No pudo oir el susurro de la pelirroja "también para salir".

Cuando salió del baño, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Escuchó una risa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Ven y lo sabrás.

Se acercó tanteando. Las dos camas individuales se habían fusionado. Buscó un sitio libre y se estiró sobre la cama. Alargó la mano y encontró una sedosa piel. El olor a flores. Una mano se acercó a él y tiró de ella suavemente.

- Te querré siempre, Ginny.

La pelirroja se dejó llevar y rodó hasta colocarse sobre él para besarlo. Sus cabellos caían sobre el rostro de él. Aspiraba su perfume. No llevaba puesto más que un collar del que colgaba la llave de la habitación.

- Demuestrame como me quieres, Harry. Tendrás que ganarte el derecho a salir de esta habitación.

Le arrancó el pijama. Los dos amantes se dejaron llevar. Mucho mas tarde.

- Te había subestimado, Harry. Hasta mañana.

- Ginny, soy yo el que ha terminado las pilas. Hasta mañana.

* * *

Dia 2. 09:00 horas.

En el pasillo.

- ¿Qué haces saliendo de la habitación de mi hermana, Harry?

- Ron, no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Vas a volver con ella?

- No puedo contestarte a eso. Perdóname

- Eres despreciable, Harry. No sé como puedo seguir siendo amigo tuyo. Has ido a verla a escondidas. Lo tuyo con mi hermana me está superando. Déjala en paz. Ya lo discutimos hace poco.

- Lo sé y ni yo mismo sé lo que nos está pasando. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como eso y volviera con ella. O ella me pidiera que la deje. Quiero estar con ella siempre, pero no sé como hacerlo. Cuando estábamos juntos tampoco funcionaba bien.

Su amigo le palmeó en la espalda. Entendía que su amigo padecía otra vez mal de amores por una pelirroja muy especial. Su hermana era mucha Ginny. Harry se fue a desayunar. Solo y triste.

- Harry, teneis que hablar.

Dia 2. 12:00 horas.

- Hemos llegado a las ruinas del templo del Sol. Pueden visitarlo libremente durante una hora y media.

Una mujer morena con vestido blanco se acercó a Harry.

- Sr. Potter. Le agradecería que me acompañe al autocar, creo que he olvidado algo. Me da miedo estar sola en estos parajes.

- Me alegro de acompañarla. La verdad es que ya había estado aquí y me estoy aburriendo.

A mitad de camino.

- Esa cabaña parece estar abierta, Sr. Potter. Quisiera detenerme un momento. Espéreme un instante.

En algunos minutos.

- Venga ahora mismo, por favor. He oido un ruido extraño.

Cuando el joven entró, la mujer se había quitado el vestido.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que quería?

- Era obvio.

Rió. El chico de ojos verdes la había tendido sobre una mesa que se estaba transformando a toda velocidad en una cama.

Dia 2. 21:00 horas.

- Ginny¿por qué no dejas esta ficción y vuelves con Harry? Estás loca por él. De él ni te cuento. Ya no puedo más, vuestros encuentros a escondidas, tener que cubrirte, disimular a tus padres y mentirle a tu hermano. Les hicisteis mucho daño cuando os separasteis.

- Te lo he dicho mil veces. No cambiaré un amante extraordinario por un marido mediocre. Nos aburríamos. Ahora le quiero mucho más que antes.

- Hablas de amantes, cuando sabes que va con todas las mujeres que puede. Le ví con esa morena durante la excursión.

La pelirroja se rió a carcajadas llamando la atención del resto de comensales.

- Esas mujeres no son ningún problema, Hermione.

Dia 2. 23:00 horas.

- Hermione me ha entretenido durante la cena. He visto que has estado cenando con mi hermano.

- Ginny, seguro que Hermione te ha dicho lo mismo que Ron a mí. Quieren que volvamos a estar juntos. Saben que nos seguimos viendo. Cualquier día de éstos, tu madre me envenenará o tus otros hermanos me van a cortar a pedacitos. Estuvieron a punto una vez.

- Como marido eras un poquito aburrido, la verdad. Déjame disfrutar de tí como amante.

- Hoy me toca sorprenderte a mí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Esto no lo hacías en casa.

- Nos conocíamos poco en algunas cuestiones. Ve al baño y espera que la luz cambie a azulada.

Ginny salió del baño y encontró a Harry flotando en la habitación.

- Es un hechizo antigravitatorio. Prefiero bajo el agua, pero no podemos inundar el hotel.

- Todavía me acuerdo del congreso sobre plantas mágicas del Mediterráneo.

- Aprovechemos todo el tiempo que podamos.

La ingravidez permitía a los amantes posiciones muy placenteras.

* * *

Dia 3. 08:00 horas.

- Sr. Potter. Soy Joe Jones, de recepción. Su problema está resuelto. Hay una habitación disponible.

- ¿Qué problema?

- No disimule, Sr. Potter. Sabemos que está compartiendo habitación a disgusto con la Srta. Weasley. Estas ojeras delatan que apenas le deja dormir.

Harry casi fulmina al Sr. Jones con la mirada.

- Del asunto de esa habitación hablé con su jefe el Sr. Geros. Esta conversación no ha tenido lugar. Estoy seguro que el overbooking sigue siendo un problema en este hotel. Sobre todo en las habitaciones individuales.

Le pasó un billete de 100 euros al estrecharle la mano.

- Ningún problema. Siempre a su servicio, Sr. Potter ¿Podrá firmarme un autografo?

- Encantado y muchas gracias por su atención.

Dia 3. 16:30 horas.

En la playa. Una chica rubia con bikini verde se acerca al superviviente.

- Sr. Potter. Me han dicho que es usted un experto en la exploración de cuevas submarinas. Me pregunto si vendría conmigo a esta que está en el principio de la cala.

- Será un placer.

Tomaron las branquialgas y se sumergieron. Al llegar a la cueva, la chica le agarró por cierta parte de su anatomía. La ropa les estorbaba.

Mas tarde, salieron del agua sin darse cuenta que habían perdido sus trajes de baño dentro de la cueva. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de otra cosa.

- Ayer dijiste que querías estar siempre con ella pero que no sabías cómo. Hoy das este espectáculo. No me lo esperaba de tí. Te metes en el agua con una chica rubia con bikini verde y sales con una morena desnuda.

- Ron, no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Te gustan de dos en dos. Ni Ginny se lo merece ni te lo voy a permitir.

Harry vió el puño de su amigo y sintió un fuerte golpe. Cayó inconsciente.

La chica morena, desolada, recogía un pareo para cubrirse un poco cuando el pelirrojo le agarró el brazo.

- Deténgase, Srta. Eso no es suyo.

- Suéltame, Ron. Ayudame a llevarle a su habitación. Ahora mismo.

- ¿La conozco¿Cómo puede hablarme así? Y deje ese pareo que no le pertenece.

- Hermione, explicale que es un doppler y disimulad. Lo has echado todo a rodar.

- ¿Ginny? No le culpes. No me esperaba esto de tí. Vuestro juego se os ha escapado de las manos.

- DOPPLER. ¿Qué es eso?

- Una criatura que tiene la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto copiando a cualquier persona o criatura de mas o menos su masa corporal ¿Cómo adquiriste esa capacidad?

- Estudiando con Luna. ¿Cómo iba a ser?

Dia 3, 20:00 horas.

Harry despertó en su habitación

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No salí del agua con el mismo aspecto con el que entré. Ron se dió cuenta y te zurró. No he tenido más remedio que contárselo todo.

- Por fin. Estoy encantado de que nos hayan descubierto. Quiero estar contigo en nuestra casa. Estoy harto de hoteles, de inscribirnos en congresos y engañarles para compartir habitación, de fingir pelearme contigo, de no poder hablar con tu madre, de discutir con mis mejores amigos cada día, de parecer que salgo con una chica tras otra, cuando sólo salgo con una, tú...

La pelirroja le tomó de los hombros y le besó.

- Estaré contigo si me prometes que no serás nunca un marido burgués y aburrido.

- Contigo será imposible. Además alguien vendrá pronto a ayudarme.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo¿Quieres meter a alguien más en nuestra vida?

- Si, a nuestro hijo. Siento que quiere ponerse en camino ya.

- Yo también lo estoy notando.

- ¿Bajamos a cenar juntos? Ron y Hermione nos están esperando.

- Pueden esperar un poco más. Todavía estás débil.

Richard


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO LEGAL**. No soy nada de JK Rowling ni de los titulares de los derechos sobre la obra y los personajes. Esto es un ejercicio, repito, esto es un ejercicio literario.

**Dulce hotel II.**

¿Pero como es posible que mi fic "Dulce hotel" tenga mas visitas en francés que en castellano? Ah, claro. Mi humor es más fino en francés que en español. No, la verdad es que se lo han tomado como un ejercicio de cómo no se debe escribir en francés. O que en Francia eso es corriente.

Vamos, como si todos hubieran vivido la historia real. Es decir, un grupo de turistas que llega a un hotel y no hay habitaciones individuales disponibles. Tampoco en otro hotel (overbooking) Así que la dirección pide a dos personas desconocidas entre sí que compartan una habitación doble por esa sola noche, que al día siguiente no habrá ningún problema y que, en el peor de los casos, les dejarían una habitación doble a cada uno. El caso es que a la mañana siguiente, al indicarles que ya hay habitaciones disponibles, la "pareja obligada" les dijo sencillamente que estaban muy bien así y que lo que querían era una cama doble, no dos habitaciones individuales…. Regresaron al mismo hotel el año siguiente, felices y conduciendo un cochecito.

Pueden considerar este capítulo como un regalo, como la continuación de "Tendencias autodestructivas". O como lo que es, el segundo capítulo de "Dulce hotel", 25 años mas tarde.

En "Tendencias autodestructivas" termina con una huérfana, Minerva Sorge a la que le gusta mucho el segundo hijo de los Potter. Ayudada por el fantasma de su "abuela espiritual" Minerva Mcgonagall, intenta llevárselo al huerto. ¡Estos Potter, siguen siendo mas lentos que el caballo del malo en cuestiones de mujeres!

Lo dejamos con Minerva Sorge hablando con la Ministra Ginevra Potter y leyendo la carta de su "abuela"

"La Ministra fingió una seriedad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- Lily vuelve esta tarde en el Hogwarts Express. Mañana sería un buen día para venir porque habrá una pequeña celebración y estarán todos los chicos de la familia y algunos amigos. Está invitada, naturalmente. Mi hija insistió en ello.

- No le preguntaba por ella, Sra. Potter.

- Ah, claro. Sí, Al volvió ayer de Francia ¿Va a devolverle el suéter por fin?

La joven enrojeció pero no le perdió la mirada.

- Él nunca me lo ha pedido. Y no es lo que piensa... Sra. Ministra.

La Ministra se echó a reír y, antes de que la joven se repusiera de la sorpresa, la abrazó y la besó en ambas mejillas.

- Por favor, llámame Ginny. Creo que nos veremos bastante a partir de ahora.

"Querida Minerva:

Cuando oí tu nombre por primera vez vi cumplido mi deseo más secreto. … Pero he decidido que no quiero ser para ti una abuela de noventa y cinco años sino una amiga de veintiuno un poco loca. …Hasta siempre.

Minerva Mcgonagall.

P.D. Te adjunto tu regalo de cumpleaños. Un bono para pasar una semana de vacaciones en las islas con ese chico que-tú-sabes. No te perdonaré que desaproveches el viaje. Además creo que en ese hotel no hay habitaciones individuales."

La joven sonrió, guardó la carta y bajó al jardín.

* * *

**DULCE HOTEL II De nuevo.**

POV de Albus S. Potter.

Llegaba el jugador que faltaba. No era posible. Esa chica era, era ¡Minerva, Minerva ha venido! ¡Está aquí! Instintivamente, comprobé si estaba adecuadamente vestido, peinado y afeitado. Menos mal que no eran visibles ni el temblor de mi diafragma y los latidos furiosos de mi corazón. El monstruo de dentro rugía. El sudor frío podría pasar por sudor normal del juego. Lo peor era que no podía articular palabra… Y por las miradas que notaba, la mayoría se daba cuenta de ello. Lily me soltó un codazo.

Era la fiesta de mi hermana y ahora tocaba formar los equipos para jugar el partido de quidditch. Yo sabéis que nos faltaba un jugador. Papá me había dicho que no habría problema, que había alguien mas y que cuando terminara vendría a jugar. Pero nunca esperé que fuera ella. Tendría que pedirle explicaciones a mi hermana. Mejor que no porque recibiría otro codazo y se reiría en mi cara.

James le preguntó:

- ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?

- No, jugará conmigo.

El monstruo había respondido por mí. Y dirigía miradas asesinas a todo el mundo. Hugo me dirigió una de sus sonrisas "Ya os lo decía yo…". Ariane Malfoy chilló:

- ¡Pero si es una Griffindor!

- Y qué… Hugo también lo es.

James me miró sorprendido. ¿Dónde estaba mi timidez? Ariane no sabía donde meterse.

- A mi me da lo mismo.

Ganamos a pesar de mí. Nunca había jugado peor, ni recibido tantos golpes de bludger.

* * *

Papá me llamó en un aparte.

- Al, ahora mismo me han llamado los encargados de nuestro barco. Me han dicho que la tormenta de la semana pasada provocó daños y que alguien tendría que ir a dar las instrucciones y empezar las reparaciones. Tu madre y yo queríamos utilizarlo pero hemos tenido que cambiar los planes. No estamos para ocuparnos de esto así que te ha tocado, hijo.

- ¿Por qué yo, papá? ¿Y James?

- Irás tú porque fuiste tú el que insistió en que pusiera el barco a TU nombre, porque tu hermano tiene un maldito EXAMEN para ganar esa maldita plaza en el Departamento de Justicia y porque TÚ estás de vacaciones.

- Bueno, ¿y quién vendrá conmigo?

- Es cosa tuya.

- Papá, por favor… NO ME HAGAS ESTO.

- ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre esta vez?

- Nada, mamá

Mi mirada se había perdido viendo como Minerva recogía sus cosas.

- Albus, me he despedido de Lily. Tengo que irme. Salgo de viaje mañana temprano.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Tengo que recoger algo que me encargó mi abuela.

- ¿Vas sola?

- Si. Llámame en un par de dias. Bueno, tengo que irme.

- Espera, no quieres quedarte un poco mas.

- No. (_ya sé lo que necesito saber. Reza lo que sepas, Albus Severus Potter_) Nos vemos.

Me besó en la mejilla. Su contacto quemaba. El monstruo me mordía el corazón.

* * *

En el aeropuerto nos despedíamos de nuestro padre.

- ¿Cuándo tengo que irme a lo del barco, papá?

- Ayer.

- Vale, me iré mañana.

- Bien. James, Albus, Lily, portaros bien. Mamá y yo nos vamos. Si necesitáis algo, id a casa de la abuela Molly. No nos llaméis a no ser que haya un terremoto o algo peor.

- Papi, estás muy guapo ¿Tienes una cita?

- Si, con vuestra madre. (sonrió) El criminal siempre vuelve al escenario del crimen. James, a estudiar. Al, a arreglar el barco. Lily, vigila a tu hermano y dale de comer. Hasta la semana que viene.

- Hijos, papá ya os ha dicho lo que tenéis que hacer. Cuando vuelva quiero encontrar la casa en condiciones. Un beso.

* * *

De nuevo en casa.

- ¿Y quien vendrá conmigo? Es la primera vez que me encargan algo así.

- Al, no te enteras de nada.

- ¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- ¿Y dejar a James sólo en casa? Lo conoces y se pasará el dia ante el ordenador sin aprovechar el tiempo. Además, tengo cosas que hacer (y un chico al que atender)

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Tú me dices que no, Scorpius me dice que no, Teddy me dice que no, Frank… Me dejáis solo, como siempre.

- AL, NO TE ENTERAS DE NADA. Estoy harta de tus excusas. Harta de que no te des cuenta de… en fin… Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Mi hermana salió dando un portazo.

- Por lo menos podrías ayudarme a hacer las reservas del vuelo y del hotel.

- Bueno. Como además eres tan negado con el ordenador…

* * *

Al día siguiente en un hotel del Paseo Marítimo.

- ¿Cómo que no tengo reserva?

- Sr. Potter. Soy Paula Jones, Jefe de recepción. Este hotel es muy serio. Tenemos como norma que las reservas hay que confirmarlas y usted no lo hizo. Es mas, la anuló hace un par de horas.

- Pero si Lily…

Pero apenas llegué a entender todo lo que decía. Mi atención se centró en una silueta en movimiento sobre el mar.

- Nuestro barco… ¡Lo están robando!

Salí precipitadamente del hotel mientras la Srta. Jones no podía disimular su sonrisa. Crucé precipitadamente la calle hasta el club náutico.

- Soy Albus Potter ¿Qué pasa con nuestro barco? ¿Quién se lo lleva?

- Una señorita. Llevaba unos papeles. Hace dos días vino y nos mandó arreglar el barco. Dijo que en un par de días vendría el Sr. Potter y todo debería estar arreglado.

- ¿Y cómo le dejó el barco? Sin decirnos nada.

- ¿No la conoce usted? Alta, de pelo castaño... muy bonita.

- Yo no envié a nadie.. mi madre me va a matar.

- Yo pensé qué… los papeles estaban firmados.

- Déjeme verlos.

Si, era una carta con membrete del despacho de papá autorizando al portador a hacerse cargo del barco y empezar las reparaciones. La firma… era de Lily… ¿qué broma era ésta? Pensé en responderle que los cementerios estaban llenos de "pensé qué". Pero lo primero es lo primero. Un movimiento cerca hizo que por segunda vez en el día dejase lo que estaba haciendo para salir corriendo. Alguien había dejado a pocos metros una moto acuática. Decidí tomarla "prestada" para perseguir el barco que se alejaba.

El catamarán me vió y empezó a acelerar. Desapareció detrás de un islote. Al dar la vuelta, lo vi fondeado en una pequeña cala. Al acercarme me fije en el mensaje de las banderas. "e-s-t-o-y-e-s-p-e-r-a-n-d-o-a-l"

Subí al barco y al momento, alguien me tapó los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Adivina…

Me dí la vuelta y allí estaba. La chica que vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts me provocaba sensaciones extrañas y me levantaba… (bueno, no empecemos que este capítulo es K) Si en túnica pasaba eso… imaginen en bikini, ustedes mismos. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Otra vez mi hermana entrometiéndose en mi vida.

Minerva dio un paso adelante y me acarició la mejilla.

- ¿No me das un beso de bienvenida?

* * *

POV de Minerva

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme tanto? Las mariposas de mi estómago volaban hasta mi garganta para volver hasta abajo provocándome agradables sensaciones.

Albus pareció en shock, me agarró suavemente por los hombros, acercó mi cara a la suya y junto sus labios a los míos. Poco a poco, el beso fue profundizando hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento. Entonces me miró a los ojos…

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Minerva?

- Porque te quiero, Albus.

¿Por qué tenía que besar tan bien? Le tomé y volvimos a besarnos. Unas manos suaves empezaron acariciar mi espalda y un poco más abajo. Le gustaba y me gustaba. Quedé un poco decepcionada cuando dijo…

- Tenemos que volver. Tengo que devolver la moto.

Al ver mi cara de decepción.

- No te preocupes. Volveremos.

* * *

De vuelta al hotel.

- Gracias por guardar mi equipaje, Srta. Jones. ¿Tienen alguna habitación doble libre?

- Lo siento, Sr. Potter. Estamos completos.

- Al, no necesitas habitación.

- ¿Puede recomendarnos algún otro hotel?

- Al, no me estás escuchando. No necesitamos habitación.

- Minerva ¿tú tienes?

- No tengo. Tenemos una habitación.

- Minerva… ¿te importa dejarme dormir hoy en tu habitación? Mañana veremos.

Crucé una mirada con la recepcionista, que sacudía la cabeza. Miré a los ojos a Albus. Efectivamente, ni sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que me estaba pidiendo, NI LO QUE LE ESPERABA.

- Claro, sin problemas. Para eso están los amigos.

- Srta. Jones. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

- No hay problema, Sr. Potter.

- Gracias.

* * *

POV de Ginny Potter

Tres días después.

Toc, toc

- Albus, abre. Lily nos dijo que te alojabas en este hotel. Abre, vine a darte una sorpresa. El crucero hace escala hoy aquí.

Se abrió la puerta y un bulto en albornoz que se secaba el pelo con una toalla. El albornoz que le había regalado a mi hijo el año pasado. Abrió y sin mirarme, preguntó:

- ¿Has pedido el servicio de habitaciones, cariño?

La toalla bajó. Era Minerva Sorge. Conocía esta expresión medio distraída, medio ausente, medio sonriente, medio cansada… completamente feliz La había visto en el espejo esa misma mañana. Después de estar con Harry. Olvidando que éramos marido y mujer con tres hijos. Un cargo público y un abogado. Sólo un hombre y una mujer. Con nuestro amor.

- Ministra, Sra. Potter, Ginny

- Minerva, estás magnífica ¿Dónde está Albus?

- Está bien, demasiado bien. Lo verás tú misma.

Desde el interior oí la voz de Albus.

- ¿Cariño, ya vuelven otra vez a quejarse del ruido? Pero si he puesto un hechizo silenciador. Son los de la habitación de al lado que lo quitan. Despídelos y ven a la cama, Minerva. Por favor. Creo que hoy tampoco tengo ganas de ir al islote.

- Albus, amor, tenemos visita. Es una sorpresa. Vístete, corre.

- ¿Pasa algo, Minerva?¿Qué es esta sorpresa? Mamá… ¿qué haces aquí?

Instintivamente mi hijo se escondió detrás de la chica.

Contenía apenas la risa. Los abracé a los dos.

- Minerva, cuando te dije que nos veríamos mas a partir de ahora no pensé …

Me interrumpió, según su costumbre. Ella y Lily eran las únicas que se atrevían a llevarme la contraria.

- No pensaste en algo así. Pero SI llevo años pensando en algo así y he aprovechado la ocasión. ¿Me perdonas?

Le susurré al oido.

- Eres la chica que se enamoró de mi hijo la primera vez que lo vio. Me dí cuenta enseguida. Y mi hijo, aunque parezca que no se entera de mucho, está loco por tus huesos. Te perdonaré si me lo haces feliz. Cuídalo.

Minerva se sonrojó. Mi hijo nos miraba alternativamente y cuando vio que no saltaban chispas, pareció aliviarse.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos? Quiero presentaros oficialmente a mi novia.

- Si, Al. Para variar, podríais ir hoy al restaurante. ¿No tenías que reparar el barco, Al? En el club hace tres días que no saben nada de ti ni de Minerva.

* * *

En la recepción.

- Srta. Jones. Perdone, ¿qué es ese cuadro con un autógrafo y un billete de 100 euros?

- Es de mi padre. Este billete fue la mejor propina que le dieron pero que no la mereció. Se la dio el mismísimo Harry Potter. Que casualidad, igual que el huésped de la 216. Mi padre enmarcó el billete para recordar que las propinas hay que ganarlas trabajando, no pidiendo autógrafos a los famosos ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor…?

- Potter, Harry Potter.

- Merlin…

- Si, recuerdo como su padre intentó sacarme de la habitación de mi mujer… Una larga historia. Pero le convencí de que no lo hiciera. Él se ganó ese billete y mi mujer y yo nuestro hijo James.

- ¿Podría firmarme otro autógrafo, Sr. Potter? Es para mi sobrino.

- Encantado. Hola, cariño. Al, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces distinto. ¡Minerva, qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí! ¡Qué casualidad!

- No digas nada, Harry. Te lo explicaremos durante la comida.

Los Potter no se dieron cuenta del gesto de entendimiento entre Minerva y la recepcionista. Tampoco sabían que otro billete de 100 euros esperaba ser enmarcado. junto a otro autografo.

* * *

POV de Albus

- Min, no me siento a tu altura… no supe hacer la reserva del hotel, apenas me he encargado del barco. Vas a ser profesora en Hogwarts y yo hago de dependiente en la tienda de artículos de broma… No sirvo de nada...

- Al, soy feliz contigo. Estudias en la Escuela Diplomática y terminarás el año que viene. Me tratas bien, me cuidas, haces tu parte en las faenas de casa, nos entendemos en la cama... ¿Para qué te complicas tanto? No quiero nada mas. ¡Aaaaaay!

- Cariño... cariñooo.. ¿Qué pasa?

Minerva se me echó encima asustada.

- ¡Un ratón... un ratón!

Lo asusté con un movimiento de la varita.

- Ya está, ya se ha marchado..

- Cariño, qué valiente. ¿de verdad no te asustan los ratones? Vamos, llévame al dormitorio que tengo que reponerme del susto.

* * *

POV del ratón.

- ¿Ratón, dónde hay un ratón? Pero si soy un gato. La os... ya me ha vuelto a convertir... Desde que esa bandida me compró, que no tengo remedio...

FIN, por el momento.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


End file.
